Something you will never forget
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: When Rosalie comes across a girl that brings back horrible memories of her past. She wants nothing more than to help her. But will Carlisle, not wanting Rose to get hurt, allow her? THIS CONTAINS SPANKING if you don't like plz don't read
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A ROSALIE AND CARLISLE FATHER DAUGHTER FAN FICTION. I'V BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS FOR A LOOOONG TIME. THIS ALSO CONTAINS SPANKING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ AND PLZ REVIEW! SET DURING ECLIPSE.**

Rosalie's Pov

I stared at myself in the mirror. Today I was accompanying Carlisle to the Forks hospital, and I was bored.

I sat back down in the swivel chair and started spinning around, while looking up at my father figure who was busy treating a patient with an ear infection. Although I was suppose to be taking notes on what he was doing, I was trying to find a way to occupy myself and braiding and unbraiding my hair did not help pass the time.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked as he led his patient out of the door.

He sighed as he looked at me. "I don't know why you insisted to come if you're just going to be bored. I'm sure school would have been more interesting." He smiled playfully as he sat down at his desk and pulled out random files and started writing.

"I'm sure it would have been. Honestly Carlisle this is so boring. And you know why I had to come here, I need to decide what I'm going to do with my future, Weather or not I'll be falling into the footsteps of the great Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I said although tried not to laugh, but when my history teacher asked me what I was going to do after I graduated from high school I couldn't obviously tell him the truth so I said I was going to be a doctor and I decided to skip school and go to the hospital with my father.

"Yes well things aren't always so boring here you know." He said mocking me.

"I'm sure they aren't." I said sarcastically and turned away from him and opening my fashion magazine Alice got for me.

A couple of minutes later we both heard a bunch of voices talking frantically at once. The door to the office swung open, and a young women came inside wearing a nurses outfit.

"Dr. Cullen we need you now! There's a 15 year old girl who just got rushed here from Seattle, A couple of runners saw her lieing in an alley, she has serious injuries." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's a rape victim."

I gasped aloud, As Carlisle jumped up from the chair and started gathering all his medical things and putting them into a bag. "Anna, bring the girl to the E.R. section of the hospital, and wait for me there. Try your best to calm her down and contact her parents." He asked, she nodded her head and half ran out the door.

"Rosalie you are to stay here, do you understand?" Carlisle glanced over at me to make sure I was paying attention.

"What? No Carlisle I want to see her!" I stood up to look him. Carlisle looked at me in surprise. "Rose, I don't want you seeing her to bring back memories that you've rather forget. I want you to stay here alright?" He put his palm under my chin making me look up at him.

He smiled softly as I glared at him frustrated. "Please Dad, Maybe I could help her, Just don't ask me to stay and do nothing." He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. " I'm not asking you I'm telling you. I don't want you to get hurt." He gathered his things and walked up to the door.

"I'll be back soon." He said and shut the door.

"Urgh!" I screamed out loud, he was treating me as if I were a baby. I sat down on the floor and debated whether or not to disobey Carlisle or not. After I thought about it for a few seconds, I got up and walked to the door and turned the handle, The door was locked. I couldn't believe that he would lock me in.

But the window on the other hand was open.

I went out the window and ran back into the hospital, grabbing a white lab coat that I saw on a counter and put it on trying my best to blend in with the atmosphere. I walked up to an information desk, I needed to know where the girl's room was.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where Dr. Cullen is?" I asked sweetly flashing a smile witch was something I rarely did... to humans anyway. She looked at her computer quickly. "He's in room 128." She replied in a annoyed voice." Thanks." I took off nearly running looking for the room.

Before I even went up to the room, I smelled blood and lots of it. I held my breath not wanting to do anything I would later regret.

Once I found the room, I crept up to it peeked inside. From there I could see a young caramel colored girl sitting on the hospital bed sobbing into the arms of a tall man with green eyes and black grayish hair, who I assumed was her father while the mother who had dark skin and curly hair in a messy bun holded onto the fathers hand. The girl kept on repeating that she was sorry over and over again while the parents reassured her what happened wasn't her fault.

Carlisle was there and so where about six other doctors working around her. I noticed how she flinched whenever a male doctor touched her.

My heart went out to this girl that I had never met. I strained to hear what they where saying.

"Lilly do you know who did this to you?" The mom asked her voice shaking slightly. The teenager cleared her throat before answering and wiped of the tears on her face. "I don't know, there was about six or seven guys there, One of their names was Lonnie, he was the one who caught me when I tried to run away and he was the first one to-"

She started sobbing unable to finish the sentence. I wondered why that name sounded familiar. My eyes widened in shock as I realized the answer.

Those where the same group of boys that was with Bella when she was in port angles. When Edward had rescued her from them, He didn't go back and kill them, This was all his fault !

I ran human pace to the exit of the hospital, grabbing my fathers keys and climbing into the black Mercedes. I sped off wanting nothing more then to ditch the car and run full vampire speed home, to murder Edward.

As soon as I reached the house I ran past Esme in the living room and went into his room. He was sitting on the floor with Bella in his arms talking softly to her. He glanced up at me annoyed and then noticed how frustrated I must have looked.

"Its all your fault what happened to her! If you wasn't so stupid and killed those bastards then this never would have happened!" I yelled and picked up a vase on his desk and threw it at the wall. I saw Bella flinch as she stared at me. Good, let her be afraid. Edward stood up and shielded Bella behind him.

"Rosalie calm down now." Edward said in a slightly annoyed but wary voice.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I growled and sprang at him knocking him onto the floor. before I could even punch or hit him, Bella called for help and jasper and Esme came running in. I felt Jasper rip me off of Edward and pin my arms behind my back while forcing me out the door, I obliged not wanting to harm Jazz, he was the only brother I cared about.

I glanced over at Esme who looked at me disappointed. I knew that she hated violence and would no doubt tell Carlisle what had happened. "Jasper can you take rose to her room please?" Esme asked while walking over towards Bella and Edward to make sure they where okay.

He grabbed my forearm dragging me into the hallway. "Rosalie, what the hell has gotten into you! Edward could have hurt you if we hadnt come." He hissed at me. I sighed at him careing so much.

"Well you don't need to worry because that stupid human ruiened the fight." He rolled his eyes at me and shut the bedroom door as we went inside. We both sat down on the bed and jasper used his gift to calm me down.

"Tell me what happened, What was Edwards fault?"He asked while showing a slight smile. Jasper and I always had a good relationship he was always there for me when I needed him, exactly like my real brother. I smiled despite myself. And started replaying what had happened in the hospital.

When I had told him his brow furrowed in confusion. "I understand why you can be angry with him, but... Edward didn't rape that girl and you know Carlisle wouldn't of let him kill those men even if he had wanted to. Apologize to Edward and everything will be fine." Jasper got up and kissed me softly on the forehead as I sulked.

"I guess I can apologize, even though I wont mean it, But I'm not going to give up helping that girl. I want to do something, I know what she feels like and I want to help her. Carlisle can't stop me." I stared at Jasper who was looking at the door. I turned around and saw Carlisle with an furious expression on his face.

"Oh really?"

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ND WANT TO READ MORE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPANKING PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW IT MAKES ME UPDATE QUICKER ****( FYI: LONNIE IS ONE OF THE GUYS WHO WAS STALKING BELLA IN PORT ANGLES IN TWILIGHT. I GOT THAT INFO FROM MIDNIGHT SUN.) PLZ REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE 2ND CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I AM NOT STEPHINE MEYER AND PLZ DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY CONTAINS A DISCIPLINARY SPANKING, AND IT'S ALSO A FATHER DAUGHTER FANFIC. PLZ REVIEW!**

Carlisle's p.o.v.

"Oh really?" I watched as my daughter started at me with pure hatred in her eyes. My eyes wandered over to jasper who was trying to calm me down, not that it was completely necessary, but truth to be told I was angry at her.

"Jasper, can you give us a minute alone please? Jasper nodded and walked out the door shutting it behind him. I heard him running into the forest behind the house to give us privacy to talk.

I looked over at Rosalie who grabbed a bottle of nail polish and started painting her nails. "Rosalie put that away now, We have to talk about what happened. Why did you attack Edward? You could have ripped his arm off what where you thinking?"

Rosalie sighed and looked up at me annoyed. "But I didn't, the human made sure of that." I sighed deeply and sat down on the bed. "Rose, weather you like it or not Edward is your brother and you will treat him with respect do you understand me?" She rolled her eyes.

"And that includes Bella too." I added on after a second thought, I knew that my daughter wasn't as welcoming to Bella as the rest of us but I was getting tired of her attitude.

"Sure Carlisle whatever you say." She picked up the bottle of nail polish and painted her nails, I snatched it away and set it on the dresser. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you, Now I hope that you know that what you did was wrong and so i'm going to give you a choice... You can either go over to Bella's house and apologize to her and Edward or, receive a spanking."

I hoped that she would put her pride aside for a few minutes and choose the first option, I didn't want to discipline her, but in the end it was her choice. She bit her lip while looking around the room thinking. "I will choose the spanking then, apologizing is beneath me."

I gestured with my hand for her to come over to me. " Very well then." I replied in a wearisome voice. She lied down on my lap and I quickly removed her skirt and underwear. I raised my hand ready to begin but stopped. " Just remember that you had a choice on your punishment rose." She nodded her head and mashed her lips together waiting for me to start.

SMACK

I landed the first blow on her lower backside and continued to do so 8 more times before lecturing her.

"I have to admit that I am very disappointed in you. Not only for trying to hurt your brother or for disobeying what I told you to do at the hospital, but for choosing this option." I accelerated each word with a sharp slap to her upturned backside coloring it to a slight red.

"But you decided to take the easy way out. I would have much rather preferred to spend a pleasant day with my family when I come home, not to find the entire family in disarray."

I started to spank her at a rhythmic pace. "And I want to make this clear right now, it was not Edwards fault to what happened to that girl in the hospital. He did not harm her in any way... Nor do I expect for you to track down the group of men and kill them. It is not your choice to decide who lives and dies. And from now on you are forbidden from going to the hospital, if you break any of those rules you will find yourself in this same position." I ended the spanking with the hardest slap of all of them wanting to get my point across.

Rosalie continued sobbing on the bed long after the spanking was over.

I slipped on her underwear and skirt back on, picked her up in my arms and placed her on the stomach in the center of the bed. I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you rose, When your ready I suggest you go hunting with Alice when she returns from the mall." I walked out the door and shut it wishing that I had never had to do that in the first place.

Rosalie's p.o.v.

As soon as Carlisle left I started sobbing all over again. The spanking had hurt. I layed there for about 20 minutes until I heard the bedroom door open. I turned my head and in came Alice as perky as ever.

"Hey Rosalie! Are you okay I saw what happened, You know if you would of just said you was sorry, things would have gone much better." She said matter-of-factly and sat down on the bed fishing through one of her shopping bags.

"Alice I'm in pain go away." I said coldly and threw a pillow at her, she caught it in the air and put it back where it belonged.

"Lets go hunting, You know daddy wants you to." I scoffed at her idea. "I don't care what "daddy" wants." I replied. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed leading me to the window.

"We're gonna go hunting now. I can't stand you sulking." I sighed and obeyed her wanting to get Alice angry. I adored her but she can be pretty irritating for such a small person.

I really wasn't in the mood to hunt, not only because my backside burned like hell, but just because I didn't feel like it. As Alice finished up an elk I lied down on the grass and buried my head in my arms. "Whats wrong?" She asked concerned and sat down next to me.

"I feel so bad for that girl, It's just that I know what she feels like and I want to help her like how Esme did for me, But Carlisle..." I knew that it was probably best to not think about it anymore, talking about what I wanted to do would get me nowhere.

"Go." Alice looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What?" She helped me up onto my feet before answering. "Go to the hospital now, I'll cover for you Carlisle will never have to know."

My eyes widened at what she had told me. Normally she would never go against Carlisle because she was always daddy's little girl. "What about the guys?" The plan would be ruined if Edward, Jasper and Emmett came looking for me.

"They're at a movie in Seattle." She said. I hugged her quickly wanting her not to change her mind. "Thank you so much Alice! Your the best sister ever!"

I took off runing until I reached port angles.

The hospital wasn't that far from there. As I walked on the street I tried to ignore the remarks of the drunk men sitting outside of a bar and blocked out the memories of my past. I reached the hospital in 5 minutes and walked inside grabbing a lab coat and pulling my hair up into a bun. Trying to make myself look professional. I went on the elevator quickly and pressed the button to get on the hundredth floor, as it opened I gasped in shock at who stood on the other side.

"Going somewhere ?" Edward asked. I groaned in annoyance and walked past him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What do you want Edward. Just leave me alone and go tell Carlisle that I came here." I wretched my arm from his hand and walked away.

He stopped me before I could get very far. "Rosalie wait I'm not here to rat you out to dad. I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for attacking me." I laughed. "I didn't ask for you to forgive me, and I could care less weather you did or not."

Edward sighed and raised his hands up in defeat. "Fine then I'm leaving." I watched as he walked down the hallway and into the elevator. I half ran down the hallway searching to the room.

When I reached the room I peeked inside and saw no one besides the girl Lilly in it. As I turned the handle a pale white hand covered mine. I turned around expecting Edward but instead it was my father.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND WANT TO READ MORE PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW IF U DO CHAPTER 3 WILL B UP SOOON! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

** HELLO EVERYONE AS YOU KNOW THIS IS THE 3RD CHAPTER AND THE LAST, SORRY ITS KIND OFF DELAYED, ANYWAY REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED I AM NOT STEPHINE MEYER =)**

Carlisle p.o.v.

( After he finishes spanking Rosalie)

As I left Rosalie's room I went to go visit my darling wife Esme in the living room. She looked up from the sketchpad that she was drawing in and put it aside when she saw me come in. " Hello, Carlisle." She greeted me timidly. I sat down on the couch and embraced her in a hug while pulling her onto my lap at the same time. " Is Bella alright I hope Rose didn't scare her off." I sighed at the sign off disrespect my daughter had shown. It was one thing for her to get in a fight with just the family there but it was unacceptable to do it in front of a guest, Who wanted to become a part of our family. The poor girl would probably have nightmares.

" She's fine, Edward brought her home, and later he's going to see a movie with Emmett and jasper." She looked down at the floor unable to look me in the eye. " I hope that you didn't go too hard on rose, I know that her reason was wrong but... I understand where she's coming from, She wants to help that girl, carlisle and that's a side of her that we barley see!" Her voice grew quiet when she spoke again." She had me to help cope through what those men did to her, Now who's going to help that girl at the hospital?"

Her eyes begged for me to understand. I put back a strand of her wavy Carmel colored hair behind her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

" Esme, your right, I'll go tell Rosalie that she can visit Lilly in a little while." I smiled and I leaned down to kiss her on the lips we started kissing passionately and I scooped her up into my arms and went into our bedroom shutting the door.

( About an hour later..)

" I think I'll go check up on Rose and Alice, See if there done hunting yet." I said to Esme and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. I quickly ran out the house and into the meadow behind the house, following Alice's sent I found her alone with a dead elk beside her. Rosalie was nowhere to be found " Where is your sister ?" I asked in a firm voice. Alice looked at me with a guilty expression on her face and then looked down at the grass. " I- I don't know." She replied quietly. I groaned " Mary Alice, do not lie to me. I'll only ask one more time. Where did Rosalie go ?" She bit down on her bottom lip not answering. " Don't think for a second that I wont punish you the same way I did to Rosalie, You haven't had a spanking in a long time but your asking for one now." I told her angrily. She gasped and looked at me surprised. "She went to the hospital." She replied sadly.

" Thank you." I ran in the other direction to get my car. As I got in I sped off quickly to the hospital. I couldn't believe that she would deliberately disobey me. I parked the car and stormed in ignoring the questioning glares I received from the staff.

I didn't need to follow Rosalie's sent to no where she was. As I saw her blond hair up in a bun and my white lab coat on I had to hold in a laugh. She really would have passed as a doctor than my teenage daughter to anyone else in forks. she reached for the doorknob and I placed my hand over hers. She turned around in annoyance but when she saw me her mouth dropped open in shock. " Rosalie I hope that you have a good reason for coming here." She continued to stare at me mutely before quietly speaking. " I-I'm sorry for disobeying you Carlisle, but I needed to come, I just want to talk to her for a couple of minutes please dad." She begged me and I sighed deeply and opened the door. " Go, You have 10 minutes Rosalie." A smile spread upon her lips as she hugged me tightly before going inside. I closed the door and leaned up against it wondering If this was the right decision to make.

Rose's p.o.v.

I crept inside and noticed that Lilly was wide awake despite how late it was reading a book. She looked up at me annoyed. " What are you another Doctor, Don't you guys have anything else to do?" I bit down on my lip, I could tell this was probably harder than I thought it would be. I would have to lie and make it as close to the truth as possible.

I walked up the the bad and sat on it giving a small smile. " No, My name is Rosalie and I'm not a doctor, My father is, he was with you earlier. I just came in here to talk to you is that alright?" Her eyes widened at what I had told her and then she looked at me angrily. " I don't need counseling if that's why you came here." I shook my head. " That's not why I'm here I just wanted to tell you something, if you'll listen." She seemed to be intrigued. " What is it?" She asked. " That your not the only one who's gone through what happened to you. I know that you're probably scared and feeling depressed and a whole bunch of other feelings, But you need to know that getting raped was not your fault." She stared up at me in shock. "H-How would you know that? You don't know a thing about me so don't try to pretend to know how I feel." She looked down at the sheet with tears plopping onto it.

" Belive me I know exactly what you feel like, A couple years ago I started going out with a very rich, popular guy named Royce. We went out for a long time and I really thought that I loved him." I paused before continuing to tell her about my past. " One night after I had just left my friend Vera's house I decided to walk home. It was dark out so I didn't recognize him at first but as I walked home I saw Royce and a couple of his friends they where drinking and Royce called me over to show me off to his friends. Him and his friends raped me, They left me there assuming I was dead." I looked up at the girl who was staring at me in shock. " But after a few years I found someone who really cared about me, Who didn't treat me like an object. I know that being a rape victim will be something you will never forget, and I still remeber it today. It's just that you shouldn't let it control your life. I know that you'll find happiness in the future. Trust me." I smiled and so did she. " Thank you." She whispered her voice cracking for all the crying she had done. I got up and hugged her while giving her a piece of paper with my phone number on it. " You can call me if you ever wan't to talk about anything. I have to go now." I looked over at the door where Carlisle stood impatiently. I paused before exiting her room. " Goodbie." I said softly closing the door. I glanced over at Carlisle expecting the worse.

"I'm proud of you Rosalie. I know that must have been hard for you." Carlisle came up to me and embraced me in a tight hug. I clung onto him and started sobbing." Daddy, I'm sorry for not listening to you, also for getting Alice to lie for me, I will fully accept my punishment when we go home." I had no doubt in my mind that when I came here, I would get another spanking, even before he caught me I knew that he would eventually find out, Alice could't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

He smiled at me and laughed. " Rose, I'm not going to spank you again I realized that it was wrong of me to forbid you from coming here. And I'm proud that you would stand up for something that you believed in. But you and Alice will have your cars taken away for the next week as punishment." He glanced over at me to see what my expression was. " Sounds perfect." I smiled to myself I'd take being grounded than a spanking any day.

**AND THAT IS THE ENND ! I KNOW I MADE CARLISLE GO SOFT BUT I WANTED A HAPPY ENDING, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ! THE NEXT STORY I'M GOING TO DO WILL BE A CARLISLE AND ESME FANFIC. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIIEWWW**


End file.
